Code: Aelita
by Princess Aelita Schaeffer
Summary: Jeremie finds five new replikas not built by X.A.N.A. and becomes suspicious. He traces the replika and finds the initials W.F.S. on every replika. Could Waldo still be alive?
1. Chapter 1: New Replikas?

**Hi there, it's me again. I wrote this in my spare time, and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: New Replikas?

"I'm transferring the last bits of information on my program," Jeremie explained as he pointed to a few screens on the windows. "I've yet to apply the program to the supercomputer apparatus."

"So what's the problem?" Odd grumbled hungrily.

"I just checked the genres and codes to see if it will be successful to apply, but there's an error somewhere – the protocol," Jeremie answered sadly.

"Hm…the supercomputer protocol…the file that you upload must be less than 80 MB…how much does Project: Superscan Pro weigh?" Aelita asked.

"75 MB," Jeremie answered promptly. "I have all the details here. Check for yourself." Jeremie opened a new window with all the information on Project: Superscan Pro.

"Let's see…I think I've found the error," Aelita murmured.

"What?" Ulrich asked, not interested in their particular computer subject.

"If I remember correctly, the file has to have at least two items in it! There's none," Aelita replied.

"But how?" Jeremie felt irritated that he did not know the answer.

"Wait for these bits of data to be fully downloaded…then just split it…this is simple classification: Important and unimportant," Aelita took over the supercomputer with a few clicks and slight movements.

"Wow," Yumi said, glancing at the supercomputer.

"There," Aelita announced. "Now to apply it on the supercomputer apparatus. But firstly, if I'm not mistaken, the supercomputer should have an accurate classification method, so there is not really a need to check the file. Now to apply it. Applying successful!"

"Thanks," Jeremie blushed profusely.

"No problem, but I don't believe you couldn't find it. If we just show Ulrich, Odd or Yumi the supercomputer protocol and show them the details, I'm sure they can find the problem just as fast as me!" Aelita scolded.

"S….sorry," Jeremie muttered, greatly embarrassed.

"It's all right, good buddy. Mistakes are common, just don't repeat them," Odd comforted Jeremie, whom was now close to tears.

_Ring! Ring! _Jeremie's computer suddenly rang as they were crossing the bridge to get back to Kadic.

"What now?" Jeremie grumbled as he fished out his computer. "T…this can't be! But it is!"  
>"What? Got a date with a girlfriend?" Ulrich joked.<p>

"Ulrich, this is not funny. The Superscan Pro was uploaded not long ago, and now it's already detected a new replika!" Jeremie frowned.

"By X.A.N.A? We should've known," Aelita frowned too.

"No…the superscan pro can't identify it correctly, but it's definitely not X.A.N.A! And…an activated tower? Speak of the devil! Guys, get to the scanners ASAP! I'll go start up the virtualization program!" Jeremie ordered as he ran back into the factory.

Alarmed, the rest followed him as fast as they could.

"…virtualization!" Jeremie virtualized Aelita.

The trio watched as the princess of Lyoko arrived at the desert replika.

"Coordinates and taxi please!" Odd shouted.

"Coming right up," Jeremie grinned as he entered a few codes.

"The activated tower's coordinates?" Ulrich reminded as the vehicles were virtualized.

"South-east from your position. And watch out for tarantulas coming at 8 o'clock!" Jeremie warned as three red signals appeared on his screen.

"Whoa!" Odd swerved to one side as a tarantula fired at him. "Take this! Laser Arrow!"

Not too long later (after all the hard work), they arrived.

Aelita hopped off from Yumi's overwing and dashed into the tower.

She was levitated off the first platform when she reached the centre dot of X.A.N.A's sign.

She did a backflip with confidence as she recognized the familiar surroundings of blue.

Finally, she gently landed on the smaller platform.

_Identification? _The tower seemed to ask as a blue, transparent screen appeared before Aelita.

Aelita tapped her hand on the screen.

**AELITA**

**CODE LYOKO**

"Oh no, Jeremie. I think there's a problem," Aelita worried as she saw a problem.

"What?" Jeremie asked cautiously.

"I can verify my identification…but…but…" Aelita replied nervously.

"But what?" Jeremie inquired further.

"But Code: Lyoko doesn't work!" Aelita finally cried.

"What?" Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd all cried at the same time.

"Code: Lyoko doesn't work?" The five of them cried in utter shock and surprise.

**Now hit that review button on the double.**


	2. Chapter 2: Code: Aelita?

**And, for chapter two, the exciting moment is here! Why doesn't Code: Lyoko work? It worked before, so it should now! Read the second chapter to find out!**

Chapter: Code…Aelita?

"I don't understand," Jeremie cried, obviously flustered. "Let's see… CTRL+ALT+DEL, enter, new replika, codes, ARGH!"

"Whoa, whoa, Code: Lyoko doesn't work? Is this some kinda practical joke or are we dreaming?" Odd asked.

"We're _not _dreaming, Odd. I thought you dream about food every night!" Yumi shot back.

"Well…" Odd stretched the 'ell'. "I guess I do admit I dream about food…so, what's the deal with this Code: Lyoko mess?"  
>"I don't know! The supercomputer can't receive much data now!" Jeremie answered.<p>

"Hm…I think I've got a hunch. But I'm not sure," Ulrich said.

"What? Every bit helps! We can't rule out any possibilities!" Jeremie asked curiously as he leaned forward, eager to hear what his good buddy had to say.

"Well…maybe we've got the wrong tower? Maybe X.A.N.A dyed the tower red to make it look like the activated tower?" Ulrich guessed.

"Not possible," Aelita pointed out as she walked out of the tower. "If it was my own way tower, the sector should be destroyed!"

"I guess that does make sense," Ulrich sighed.

"Maybe X.A.N.A put up resistance and created some sort of shield to make it much more difficult?" Yumi guessed.

"Not possible either," Jeremie put in. "If he created a shield, I should have an open window asking me if I want to crack the firewall, and the list is empty, no matter how many times I scan and refresh it."

"I know! Maybe you need to use another code, not Code: Lyoko!" Odd jumped up and down excitedly, waving his left paw and his tail using his other paw.

"What? Code: XANA?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"No!" Jeremie cried.

"What?" Yumi and Ulrich looked shocked.

"Odd, you're a genius!" Aelita hugged the giant purple cat.

"Yeah! Good thinking, Odd! He's right! The creator of these replikas must've made it in a way that Code: Lyoko doesn't work! That means we'll need another code, but of course, not Code: XANA…" Jeremie murmured.

"Code: Genesis? It's the name of our second-last product," Aelita asked.

"I don't think so," Jeremie shook his head abruptly.

"Code: Scipio?" Odd asked.

"No way, that's to bring up the transporter!" Jeremie cried.

"Code: Lyokon?" Yumi asked.

"Silly, _Lyokon _is our word to mean _virtual human beings on Lyoko that fight on justice's side_! Why would it be Code: Lyokon?" Jeremie shot back, obviously annoyed with their 'wicked' sense of humor.

"Code: Jeremie!" Odd shouted.

"Wrong! If I'd knew that, I would've tried! Besides, what does Lyoko have to do with me? I only operate the supercomputer! I may have gone to Lyoko a few times, but that doesn't mean I've got a lot to do with it! I'm not exactly familiar with its inhabitants and surroundings!" Jeremie sighed.

"Wait!" Aelita suddenly cried.

"What?" Yumi asked, looking back.

"Look," Aelita pointed to a carving on the back of a stone.

The trio ran over as fast as they could.

"What does it show? Can you give me a visual?" Jeremie asked, desperately wanting to be in the picture.

"No need for little snapshots, Einstein," Ulrich reported.

"It says 'W.F.S'. It must mean **W**aldo **F**ranz **S**chaeffer! That means daddy created these replikas!" Aelita cried happily.

"Wow! Waldo's alive! Well, I don't know about now…" Jeremie said.

"I think I know the code! It must be Code: Aelita, named after Aelita! We know the code!" Yumi rejoiced.

"I don't think it-" before the young Mr. Belpois had a chance to say his opinion, Aelita cut him off midsentence.

"I think it's a very possible idea! Daddy must love me very much, especially ever since we lost mummy, so that means he must love me and be very protective so as not to lose me, so he definitely changed Code: Lyoko to Code: Aelita! It's **Code: Aelita**!" Aelita dashed into the tower again.

As usual, each line glowed brightly as she stepped over them. When she reached the centre dot of X.A.N.A's eye, she floated up and the tower levitated the princess in pink as she did a backflip. Then, she landed gently on the smaller platform that was already glowing.

_Identification?_

A blue, transparent screen appeared before her.

Aelita tapped her hand gently on the interface for verification.

**AELITA  
>CODE AELITA<strong>

The way tower 'thanked' Aelita for her assistance and cooperation as all the windows went down, signaling that it was no longer under X.A.N.A's control.

As Aelita materialized from the tower, she heard four words from Yumi.

"Code: Aelita really worked?" Yumi gasped in surprise.

"Well, it was first time for everything," Ulrich reminded.

"Oh well, I guess so," Yumi shrugged.

"Can you bring us back in? I, the great magnificent food-eater Einstein Odd, predict that meatballs with gravy and hot milo and hot chocolate and tasty five-star pasta are awaiting our arrival for lunch at the cafeteria!" Odd declared proudly as his chest puffed out.

"Okay, okay! If only you would stop thinking about food and boasting all day long! Materialization Odd! Materialization Yumi! Materialization Aelita!" Jeremie brought back in the first batch.

Not too long later, the trio emerged from the scanners. Naturally, after Yumi stepped out and laid off her hands, the scanner closed again.

"Materialization Ulrich!" Jeremie brought in the final warrior.

The scanner opened again to reveal Ulrich.

"Next stop, the cafeteria!" Odd screamed as he dashed into the lift.

"Hey, wait for us!" Yumi laughed as the trio ran after Odd 'the magnificent'.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading, for I enjoyed typing! See you next time, when chapter 3 is posted! Thank you for reading and now…hit that review button ****now****.**


End file.
